Emergencia
by Ivxnovx
Summary: Transcripción de la llamada al 911 que Nick hace a media noche a mitad del bosque con a su Judy en situación de riesgo ONE SHOT (Traducción por Rea Starr y autorizada de JudithWilde)


TRANSCRIPCIÓN DE LLAMADA TELÉFONICA AL DEPARTAMENTO SHERIFF DEL CONDADO TIMBERLEAF

RECIBIDO: 22/06/2019. 12:14 A.M. PST

NOTA: INTERFERENCIA DE SEÑAL CAUSADA POR FUERTES LLUVIAS Y VIENTO

* * *

 **OPERADOR;** 911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** [Inaudible] va a estar bien.

 **OPERADOR:** ¿911?...

OPERADOR (Hablando con alguien más): ¿qué? Creo que es una broma de niños llamando de nuevo.

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** Si perdón yo-

(Sonido de voz femenina gritando)

 **OPERADOR:** ¿señor?

(Audio distorsionado)

 **OPERADOR:** señor, hable por favor, no puedo-

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda [Inaudible]

 **OPERADOR:** señor ¿cuál es su emergencia?

(Sonido de voz femenina)

(Audio distorsionado)

 **OPERADOR** : su emergencia, ¿señor?

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** (Gritando): si ¡ya lo escuché! Solo espere un minuto (Respiración fuerte)

OPERADOR (hablando con alguien más): tenemos una ubicación áspera a unas 10 millas al oeste del departamento, sí, está en las afueras de-

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** Necesito una ambulancia.

 **OPERADOR:** bien, ¿ cuál es su ubicación exacta?

 **VOZ MASCULINA** : nosotros - estabamos regresando de Bunny Burrows y me perdí después de poner gasolina. Ella- (Audio distorsionado) para pedir indicaciones o usar el teléfono. Pero no escucharía y- (Audio distorsionado) sin señal del GP- (Audio distorsionado)

 **OPERADOR:** bien señor, está hablando demasiado rápido para entenderle. ¿cuál autopista? ¿cuál gasolinera? Puede darnos alguna informa-

(Sonido de voz femenina gritando)

 **VOZ FEMENINA:** (Gritando): ¡Nick!

(Audio distorsionado)

VOZ MASCULINA: (Susurrando a alguien más): estoy aquí, estoy aquí. No me voy a ningún lado.

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** ¿no tienen algún sistema de ratreo o algo?

 **OPERADOR:** veo 3 torres teléfonicas cerca de usted que sstán mostrándome el área general de su ubicación. No sabemos exactamente donde está asi que sí podría decirme lo que conozca eso nos ayudará a llegar más pronto.

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** La gasolinera se llamaba Timber Till y pasamos por un restaurante con un techo amarillo brillante hace un rato y estamos en el lado de la carretera. [Inaudible] -bosque.

 **OPERADOR:** ¿Dijo un bosque?

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** Sí, un bosque. Ya sabes, la cosa con los árboles y verde mier- (Audio distorsionado)

OPERADOR (dirigiéndose a la unidad médica): Tenemos una ubicación. Ruta 5 pasando el restaurante de la tía Shirley en bosque.

 **OPERADOR:** No hay necesidad de la actitud, señor. Estamos enviando ayuda en camino. Ahora, ¿puede darme información sobre quién ha sido lastimado?

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** [inaudible] -el bebé, pero es demasiado pronto. No se supone que ocurra durante este mes.

 **OPERADOR:** ¿Repita eso? La señal está saliendo. ¿Está herido un niño?

 **VOZ MASCULONA:** No. Espera, no lo sé. Es demasiado pronto. Pensamos que era una falsa alarma, como la última vez, así que los ignoramos pero (Audio distorsionado) las contracciones (Audio distorsionado) realmente fuertes ahora.

OPERADOR: ( A la unidad médica): Se aconseja, es una hembra en trabajo de parto prematuro.

 **OPERADOR:** ¿Cuál es su especie, señor?

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** Ella es un conejo ... pero yo no soy la misma especie que ella, soy- (Audio distorsionado)

 **OPERADOR:** ¿Eres una especie diferente? ¿Una liebre entonces? (Audio distorsionado)

 **OPERADOR:** ¿Cuánto tiempo fue la última contracción?

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** Tal vez .. Hace dos minutos?

 **OPERADOR:** ¿Y cuán lejos han estado?

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** Yo ... ¡No lo sé! ¿Tal vez cuatro minutos?

OPERADOR (A la unidad médica): Se estiman las contracciones cuatro minutos de diferencia. El descendiente es híbrido. La madre es un conejo y ... el padre .. (Sonido de voz femenina gritando)

 **VOZ MASCULINA** (Susurrando a otra persona): No te preocupes, Zanahorias. Ellos son com- [inaudible] -seguir respirando. Estoy aquí.

 **OPERADOR:** Necesitamos su especie, Señor, para que estén preparados cuando lleguen a usted.

 **VOZ MASCULINA** (gritando): ¡Te lo dije! (Audio distorsionado) -¡Zorro!

OPERADOR (A la unidad médica): Él dice que es un zorro. No. Sí, yo tampoco lo sé.

OPERADOR (susurrando a alguien más): ¿Es loco o esta es una broma?

 **OPERADOR:** Señor, ¿está seguro de que no se equivoca sobre la especie del padre? La descendencia híbrida sólo puede ocurrir dentro de la misma-

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** Si, la misma clase. Lo sé. Pero sucedió tan- (Voz femenina gritando)

 **OPERADOR:** ¿Señor? ¿Hola? Por favor, mántengase en la línea hasta que los médicos le lleguen.

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** Mierda. ¿Cuán lejos están? ¡Han pasado 20 minutos!

 **OPERADOR:** Sólo han pasado cinco minutos. Estarán allí muy pronto. Asegúrese de que ella esté acostada y dígale que no empuje con fuerza. Si ella tiene que hacerlo, que sea suave. Podría crear complicaciones si los médicos no están allí.

VOZ MASCULINA (Susurrando a otra persona): Dijeron que dejaras de empujar tanto ... Lo sé, pero sólo inténtalo, ¿de acuerdo? Piensa en los ni- (Audio distorsionado) y qué felices- (Audio distorsionado) luego que los vean.

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** ¿Debe (Audio distorsionado) tanta sangre?

 **OPERADOR:** ¿Cuánta sangre hay?

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** Hay mucha. ¿Está ella .. (Susurrando) ¿Ella estará ... bien?

 **OPERADOR:** La ambulancia está a dos millas de distancia, así que estarán allí muy pronto. Sólo mantenga la calma y trate de no colgar hasta que los vea, ¿de acuerdo?

VOZ MASCULINA (Susurrando a otra persona): No cierres los ojos. Están en camino. Quédate conmigo (Audio distorsionado) -sin ti.

 **OPERADOR:** ¿Sigue consciente? [Inaudible]

 **OPERADOR:** ¿Hola?

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** Sí, pero no sé qué está pasando. Ella se queda dormida y luego tengo que hacerla despertar.

OPERADOR (A la unidad médica): La madre está perdiendo la conciencia y puede ser hemorragia. Posibles síntomas de shock.

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** ¿Qué puedo hacer? No sé qué hacer.

 **OPERADOR:** Sólo mantengala consciente y digale que respire. Ojalá que el dolor la haga desmayarse.

 **VOZ MASCULINA** : ¿Se supone que es algo bueno? Ella estaba a punto de romper mi pata con lo apretado que me sostenía. Yo no- (Audio distorsionado)

 **OPERADOR:** ¿Señor? ¿Todavía está apretando fuerte?

 **VOZ MASCULINA** : Sí. Pero no tanto. Puedo oír la ambulancia.

 **OPERADOR:** Muy bien. Si deja de apretarle, digamelo. Me quedaré en la línea hasta que lleguen, ¿de acuerdo?

 **VOZ MASCULINA** (Murmurando a alguien más): Vamos, mantente despierta un poco más ... Sé que duele pero trata de quedarte conmigo. Judy ... por favor.

 **OPERADOR:** Deberían llegar en cualquier momento.

 **VOZ MASCULINA:** Veo la ambulancia. Ella estará bien cuando lleguen, ¿verdad?

 **OPERADOR:** Van a hacer todo lo que puedan.

FIN DE LA LLAMADA 12:21 A.M.

* * *

Este documento fue una traducción autorizada por el autor original.

 **JudithWilde:**

s/12222331/1/The-Emergency-A-Zootopia-Fanfic

post/161613040258/emergency


End file.
